Harry Potter, Dark Phoenix: Arises
by smartgy2008
Summary: AU! No slash! After a summer of torture by Death Eaters then rescue, his school year isn't turning out to be much better. Harry Potter, alias Dark Phoenix discovers where he really stands in this war, and that the world isn't as black and white as it ma
1. Intro

**Harry Potter, Dark Phoenix: Arises**

Thanks for selection this AU of Harry Potter! I hope you enjoy it, but before you begin, you must read the following so you understand what's happening:

This fanfiction is an off-cast of the well written fic _Harry Potter, Dark Phoenix_ by dbzdragonlanceman. This can be located here: .

HP, DP: A starts off where chapter 11 of the original leaves off. So the following chapter would be chapter 12.

You must read _Harry Potter, Dark Phoenix_ to understand this fanfic. (At least up to chapter 11!)

Kudos to dbzdragonlanceman for creating the above story for me to go off of! All characterization and non-cannon ideas up to this point can be credited to him! Also, Kudos to JK Rowling also, for her beautiful imagination. May her guidance and ideas inspire generations for all eternity. Blah blah blah let's get it started already...


	2. Confrontations

**Harry Potter, Dark Phoenix: Arises**

_Confrontation_

This fanfiction is an off-cast of the fic: _Harry Potter, Dark Phoenix_, located at I hope you enjoy. Oh, and by the way, this fic takes off where chapter 11 leaves us.

I don't own any cannon Harry Potter ideas of Jo Rowling yatta yatta you know the drill...

Harry flung his hands to his ears as he entered the Gryffindor common room. There was yelling, screaming, and crying. All until Harry was spotted.

Harry looked around the room as it fell dead silent. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny slowly made their way to Harry, while the rest pushed themselves to the outer walls in fear.

The tearful Ginny was being held by a sorrowful Hermione, who was being comforted by an angry Ron.

"H-harry..." Ginny sobbed.

"Harry please," Hermione then paused, looking scared and holding Ginny tighter to her, "please tell us what we saw - what we heard wasn't true." Hermione broke into a fit of dry tears.

"What?" Harry questioned, "You don't like who I am? Who I've become?"

"Get. The. HELL! away from us!" Ron shouted in Harry's face, and lead Hermione and Ginny away.

"You can just go to hell, you jealous brat!" Harry rebutted.

Ron spun on his heal, wand out, leaving Hermione and Ginny.

"What!" Ron said slowly and deadly.

"You heard me right Ron," Harry glared, "I called you a self-centered, jealous, brat."

Harry stepped quickly to his left, as an unnaturally purple spell flew at him. Ron's eyes burned with rage, as he continued to send curses upon Harry, who was dodging them quite easily.

Ron quickly became more rageous, "_Deligo!_"

Before Ron's spell could even leave his wand, Harry had apparated behind him and drawn his wand. The spell left Ron's wand a moment later, only to be followed by a mind curdling scream from the mouth of its caster, who was spasm-ing on the floor violently.

Ginny screamed and ran to Ron. Hermione fainted dead away, only to be caught by a quick Seamus.

"What are you doing to him?!" Ginny bellowed at Harry.

"_I_ am doing nothing," Harry said calmly. "The wards of my school are protecting me in a manner they see fit." Harry paused and continued, observing Ron's violent seizures, "Apparently the wards have decided to repel Ron's spell unto him."

At the same moment, Hermione had awakened only to confirm her fear. She screamed and opened her eyes wildly at Harry.

"You have to stop it!" Ginny pleaded, kneeling before Harry. She took his hands into hers, and pleaded once again.

Harry looked down at the sickening image of the tortured Ron and waved his hand. Ron stopped shaking, he had passed out.

"Thank god," Ginny said, scrambling to Ron. Hermione's eyes bulged as she feinted once again, to be caught by Neville.

"He deserved it," Harry said unemotionally. The entire room turned murderous eyes upon Harry.

"How could you say that?" Lavender said aloud.

"None of you have any idea what kind of Hell my life has been. Ron was the only person who truly knew my story, yet STILL wanted my life. If I could, I would gladly give it to him."

"Oh please, enough drama," Ginny screamed at Harry. "Ron did not deserve even that!"

"You can all just shut up and get the bloody hell out of my life! As I've said continuously, my life had become a hell. All because of some DAMN prophecy that Dumbledore believes to be correct enough to kill my childhood and throw me half into the real world; and let me tell you, it's not fun. I've been hidden from my own history, my own life! Dumbledore had me training as his weapon! Not as a student. For the beginning ten years of my life I had to live with my muggle relatives, totally unaware of this world. My world. I was despised my whole childhood because DUMBLEDORE thought it was for my best. Because of some blood protection from Voldemort that didn't even work! Then my first year back, I learned of my fame as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing more. My second year I was forced to fight a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and be hated before it because I was supposedly the Heir of Slytherin for a curse that wasn't even mine! My curse of being a parselmouth came from my mind connection with Voldemort! It was never mine! You were all wrong, again: I am an Heir, but not of Slytherin. But of Gryffindor, and this blood connection gives me power over the wards of this school, which were created by my kin. Then in my third year I learned that I had a godfather, who was unjustly accused of my parents' betrayal. I had to fight off dementors and stupid bloody death omens. Once again, fearing for my life! Then in my fourth year I was thrown even deeper into the pile of shit, when I was entered into the tournament. I had to do things that even people four years older than me shouldn't have been able to do. I had to view Cedric's death, and afterwards I was sent back to the Dursleys' to be treated like crap again. Death was now taking a heavy toll on my life, and I felt helpless. You all know what happened fifth year, but do you really know? Did you know that that summer I had been attacked by dementors, put on me by the MINISTRY OF BLOODY MAGIC! That bitch sent them to me, and my cousin almost died, had I not cast a protection charm, which I was almost expelled for by the MINISTRY! Then I had to deal with her my whole school year! Detention sessions with a Blood Quill, and being threatened with Veritaserum and the Crutacius. That's why _I_ had to kill her!" Harry lifted his left sleeve to reveal his Mark. "And that selfish prat Ronald wanted it. Damn him. Damn you all."

The room stood in shock. Sometime ago, Ron and Hermione had awoken and huddled in a corner, listening to the rampaging Harry. No one made a sound.

"Master," Lucius said nervously, "we have some - unfortunate news."

"What is it Lucius?" Voldemort spat.

"Potter has returned to Hogwarts."

"That's it?" Voldemort spat in disgust. "Why is that bad?"

"Master," Lucius paused nervously, "he has bonded with the wards of the school."

_Crucio!_ Lucius twitched in hot pain on the ground. He was later released from the curse.

"Now that Potter has bonded with the damn wards, it reveals that he is the Heir of Gryffindor, which I knew. But now he has even more power!" Voldemort said vehemently. "How did you learn of this?"

Lucius grabbed a paper and gave it to Voldemort:

**_Harry Potter, the Dark Phoenix?_**

_During an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lead by He-Who-Must-not-be-named earlier today, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, attacked him, and successfully preformed the Unforgivable Crutacius curse on you-know-who! After he-who-must-not-be-named escaped from the wrath of Harry Potter, Potter revealed that he was in fact the Dark Phoenix. How this could possibly be has not been discovered, as the staff of Hogwarts has refused to comment. We have more dastardly news: Harry Potter has also been revealed to be the Heir of Gryffindor. Earlier today he bonded with the wards, and took control of the school. This has caused an uproar at the Ministry of Magic, as well as among the board of governors. Do we see Potter as a threat, or as an beacon of hope? Will he be you-know-who's replacement, or just a man of good cause, doing what must be done. This is Martha Grishwelderin reporting and out._

Voldemort screamed in rage as his fear was confirmed. "Potter!!!" he yelled.

Night had fallen, and Harry sat on his bed waiting. Soon the time had come, and he cast the Illusion charm on his bed along with a Disillusion Charm on himself. Harry then apparated to Knockturn Alley, the first step toward finding some Death Eater prey.


End file.
